Damon and Lexi
'''The relationship between Lexi and Damon '''was an unusual relationship. They first meet in 1864 when Stefan was killing his way through Mystic Falls and Damon decided to leave but not before asking her to take care of his little brother. In the end, it was Damon who killed her, although he has shown regret over it many times. Their relationship could be classified as that of Frenemies. 1942 Lexi, who insists it's time Stefan makes peace with his brother, accompanies Stefan to New Orleans and approaches Damon at the bar and tells him he wants to bury the hatchet. Damon & he hug and have a couple of drinks together. Stefan mentions going to war and Damon volunteers to join him. When Stefan leaves to order another round of drinks for all of them Lexi tells Damon that he should not go as he is not a good influence on Stefan. They disagree. In the end as Damon was about to join Stefan on the war effort, Lexi appears and she told him that if Stefan found out that Damon had just killed 12 people and managed to live with it, he'll want to find out how Damon coped with it and then Stefan would again become the Ripper. Damon had mentioned that he misses his baby brother but she tells him he needs to put Stefan before himself and let him go. Damon had, as a result, walked away from Stefan and the war. 1977 Damon stayed for most of the 70s in New York City with his switch turned off. He was getting reckless and as a result Stefan sent Lexi to save him. For six months she tried to get him to flip his switch back on by partying with him and getting him to enjoy life again. Damon then tells her he already flipped his switch by developing feelings for her. Lexi, having grow fond of Damon, ends up having a night of wild sex with him. However, it turns out Damon didn't feel anything for Lexi, and only pretended to so he could have her off his back. In the morning, he steals her daylight ring, so that she would burn in the sun, and he makes it clear that he doesn't feel for her, need her, or want her around to help him. 2009 It was confirmed by Damon that he succeeded in avoiding Lexi for several decades but when she paid a visit to Stefan, all the guilt he felt for her came rushing back in. In the end, he staked her to prevent the Council from figuring out he and his brothers were the vampires in town. As Lexi died, her last word was "why?" in a betrayed tone, to which Damon replied "it's part of the plan". Quotes Trivia *Lexi was the first vampire killed on screen in front of 21st century members of the town council, such as Sheriff Forbes. Concurrently, her death raised Damon's reputation among the council while he pretended to be human; the irony being that, despite the fact he tries to hide it, he regrets killing Lexi deeply and yet, of all the enemy vampires he could have lured and killed to gain favor with the council, it was his brother's best friend who he ended up killing. Gallery 738437430.jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-03.jpg Damonlexi4x17.png 417lexidamon.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship